


Headline: Kaiju menace attacks Phillippines

by musicofthespheres



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 05, 2014: Global outcry for emergency measures becomes deafening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headline: Kaiju menace attacks Phillippines

With the world still reeling from the San Francisco attack by the creature known as Trespasser on August 10, 2013, a second attack has hit the Philippines early this morning. The kaiju made landfall in Taal, in the Batangas province, during the tail end of a tropical storm. Reports indicate that the creature approached Metropolitan Manila and then attacked Manila itself. Officials did not realize what was happening until the kaiju, nicknamed "Hundun" after a character in Chinese mythology, hit Taguig. Hundun was finally downed by a single tactical nuclear strike, but activists are raising concerns about the environmental effects of kaiju blood and the accompanying phenomenon known as Kaiju Blue. Hundreds of deaths occurred after coming into contact with kaiju blood after K-Day last year.

The UN and world leaders have called an emergency meeting in light of the global outcry for some sort of emergency alert system. This reporter's sources indicate that this may be put into effect as early as the eighth and no later than next week. What was once thought to be a random, tragic event has unfolded into a much larger and more terrifying reality: we are not safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: <http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Hundun>  
> 


End file.
